I can teach you how to love
by Macie F
Summary: After saving a girl he can't seem to stay away and she wants to know who her savior is. Donatello finds a friend, but Raphael, well maybe he'll find something more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I know you're watching!" she screamed. She spun in a circle looking up at the roof tops, while the rain splashed on her face. "I'm not scared of you. Show me who you are!"

A soft thump told her that someone had dropped down behind her. She turned to face him, but his face was still hidden in the shadows. By the outline of his body, she could tell he was not human. She knew that already though. That was something she had figured out within the first week of being saved by this mysterious being.

"Let me see your face," she whispered stretching her hand out towards him. She had to take a step forward in order to grab his hand. Gently, she eased him out of the darkness, pulling him to her. Her eyes traveled up his body, over the sculpted thighs, the plastron, the muscular arms, and finally to his face; a face that held so much fear and yet so much hope.

Her free hand came up and brushed across his cheek. "Beautiful," she breathed, staring into eyes surrounded by a soaked bandana.

* * *

><p>So, I wrote this in about 10 mins, but I kinda like it and may continue. Only I'm not sure which turtle to make it about. Any suggestions are welcomed! (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments! They helped a lot (:

If you have any more suggestions, don't be shy!

Flashback*

_It was a warm night out. The sky was cloudless, so you could almost see the stars, but not quite. Ember was just locking up the gym after one of her late night yoga classes. It was nights like these that she wished her apartment was farther away than just a ten minute walk. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, or as fresh as it was going to get in the city, she started to head for home. _

_It wasn't a busy night for the city, so she let her mind drift. She had a movie night planned with her best friend, who just happened to live in the apartment across from her. A couple movies ran through her mind: The Terminator, Easy A, or maybe even Finding Nemo. As she was still contemplating movies, a hand covered her mouth, while an arm wrapped around her neck and yanked her backwards. Hot breath that smelled of alcohol and smoked beat against her face. Ember was gasping for air. _

_Suddenly, she was thrown backwards. Her head slammed into a brick wall. White spots darted across her vision, but she could still somewhat make out her surroundings. She had been dragged into an alley and now sat beside a dumpster that blocked her from the view of the main road. Before she could move anywhere, a fist connected with the side of her face, throwing her sideways into the dumpster. Hands grabbed both her arms, yet were ripped away seconds later. She heard a thud and a grunt. A couple more thumps and then all went quiet. _

_Slowly, Ember picked herself up. She wobbled a little, but managed to stay up right. Her head was pounding. The man who attacked her was now deeper within the alley, slumped against the wall. She looked around for the person who saved her, but she was alone. Or so she thought, until a movement from above caught her eye. Glancing up, she found a figure standing surveying the scene below. When the figure noticed her gaze, he backed away from the edge and disappeared from her view. _

"_Wait!" she gasped. The figure came back. "What's your name?" she yelled up to him. But there was no answer and after a minute the figure retreated again. "Thank you," she called after him. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, it's like I told your partner already. The guy grabbed me, pulled me into the alley, threw me around a bit, and then someone else pulled him off me and beat the crap outa him." <em>

"_And you didn't see who this person was?" the officer questioned. _

"_No, by the time I got up he already had his back to me and was running outa here." _

"_So it was a man?" _

"_I dunno, but I doubt a woman coulda done that." _

"_Whoever it was might have saved you, but he also killed someone. We need to know who it was." _

_Ember sighed, "I really didn't see anything. I'm sorry." _

"_Okay, another officer will be over shortly to take you home." _

_End flashback*_

* * *

><p>"You must be Donatello," Ember stated as she stepped back and released his hand.<p>

"You're not scared?"

"Should I be?"

"Well… no, but the usual reaction to seeing us is screaming, fainting, or running."

"Hmm, maybe I'm," she paused, searching for the right word, "broken.

Donnie laughed, "Maybe you are."

"Hang on a second, did you say us?"

"Yea umm, me and my brothers," he replied, shifting his weight back and forth, while scratching the back of his head. "And my father, who's a ahh rat."

Ember's eyes widened at the word rat. "Oh," she squeaked out.

The rain continued to pound down around them, filling the empty silence. Both glanced anywhere but each other.

"Do you wana, maybe come back to my place and have a cup of coffee? Dry off a little to," she laughed motioning to her own drenched clothes.

"Well how could I resist after you just said the magic word."

"And what would that be?"

"Coffee," Donnie smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, but here it is!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback* <em>

"_Thanks," she said to the officer who helped her out of the car. "I can take it from here." She walked into her building and up to the third floor. Unlocking her door, she pushed it open to find her best friend already sprawled out on the couch, tv on and popcorn in hand. The sound of the door being opened caused her friend, Tracy, to raise her hand in greeting and without glancing behind her asked, "What took you so long Em?" _

"_Oh, I just ran into a bit of trouble." _

"_Trouble?" Tracy twisted her body around, her arms resting on the back of the couch. _

"_Yea," she replied standing straight again after placing her bag on the ground and turning back towards Tracy, "Some guy-" _

"_HOLY CRAP EMBER! What happened to your face!" _

"_That bad?" she sighed. "I haven't looked at it yet." _

"_I'll get ice," Tracy marched into the kitchen, "and you go sit down." She pointed back to the now vacant couch. _

_Ember eased herself down. The tv was turned to a random channel. Tracy could be heard rummaging around in the kitchen. "What're you doing in there?" she called to her. _

"_Just getting some supplies, relax!" A few minutes later, Tracy emerged carrying a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, one holding a bag of ice, in one hand with the other hand behind her back. _

_Relieving Tracy of her burden, Ember laughed, "Really? Wine?" _

"_Nooo, lots of wine!" Tracy smiled, revealing what she had been hiding. It was two more bottles of wine. After filling each glass with a generous amount, Tracy said, "Now, explain," gesturing towards her friends face. _

"_I got jumped," she shrugged. "Not sure what the guy was gana do to me, but he threw me around some before someone stopped him. Or at least I think it was a someone, though maybe something would be a better description."_

"_What'd ya mean, a something?" _

"_Well, I don't think it was human, but I didn't get a good look at it. The guy hit my head pretty hard, so I didn't see who pulled him off me and then killed him. Next thing I know though is there's this figure standing on the building above me and judging by the shape, it wasn't human. Unless they were wearing a really weird outfit that is." _

"_Whoa, talk about your knight in shining armor story. Maybe we should watch Snow White to continue along that plot for the evening, hmm?" _

"_Oh shut up!" Ember laughed, throwing a pillow half heartedly in Tracy's direction. _

"_No really! Maybe your guys out there right now, watching out for you." _

_This caused both girls to dissolve into laughter, but had they looked out the window they might have noticed Donatello standing on the next roof over. _


End file.
